


Hostage Hearts and Patchwork Love

by skulled_writing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Criminal Hale Family, Criminal Peter Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Gift Exchange, M/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Secret Santa, Spy Stiles, Steter Secret Santa, Steter Secret Santa 2020, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skulled_writing/pseuds/skulled_writing
Summary: Mieczyslaw Gajos is an FBI agent. When he gets on the second big case on the new taskforce he was recruited for, it changes his life. For better or for worse, he doesn't know that either. What he does know, is that not only his life has changed, but so does the life of suspected criminal Peter Hale.This was written as a gift for kcmski (on tumblr) for the Steter Secret Santa 2020 event. Do also check it out on my tumblr (theb1te.tumblr.com) to see the small moodboard I made for this!title from the song Patchwork Love by As It Is
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Hostage Hearts and Patchwork Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kcmski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcmski/gifts).



> This was not properly beta read, sorry. I'm also hoping to get the next chapter out soon-ish!
> 
> I really hope the whole naming thing makes sense in this fic. It was troublesome to do it this way maybe, but it kinda worked. Read the end note (to avoid putting spoilers here) if you're having trouble with the names used in this fic.

Stiles was strapped to a chair in his new home, leaned all the way back. A wet cloth was draped over his mouth, and he woke up, gasping for air through the water that was splashed over his face. When he could finally open and focus his eyes, he saw above him, his own lover, Peter Hale, his lover’s nephew and his assistant, Derek Hale and Scott McCall. He was being waterboarded by the man he was in love with. The man who was in love with him.

Now you probably wonder how Stiles ended up in this situation. Let’s explain...

It all started when Mieczyslaw Gajos, often called Miesko, got a call from his boss on a Sunday, exactly three years ago. On a Sunday? Sure, Federal agents worked 24/7, but he'd never been called by his  _ boss _ on a Sunday. When he answered it all got even more suspicious. He couldn't meet him on Monday, or at his boss' place or office. “I’m outside of your apartment building,” and Miesko had to meet him in the man’s vehicle. Strange, but he couldn't do anything other than comply. Once inside the car he found out what this was all for. 

"We've got a new job for you, kid," was the first thing his boss said as soon as he’d closed the car door.

He'd been recruited for a new highly secretive taskforce. It would handle supernatural cases from that moment on, since they had grown more and more frequent over the past few years. Somehow his boss had found out that Miesko already  _ knew _ about the supernatural world, so he couldn’t do anything else than recruit an experienced and knowledgeable agent for the team. Almost a year of training followed, in between cases. They were few and far between at that point in time, but Miesko loved it. They were the most interesting cases of his life.

Not more than a year after finishing his training, he got assigned to his second big case. It was focussed on a family of werewolves that had been known to live in a small town called Beacon Hills for years. The Bureau had been keeping eyes on them due to some suspicions, and now it was finally time to make a move. They were suspected to be domestic terrorists. Recently they suffered a major attack from the Argent family and associates, a group known to be werewolf hunters. It seemed to have only made them more aggressive, turning teenagers and an increase in ‘animal-attack’ victims ending up in town, and the family of wolves had established contact with a known person of interest. ' _ Deucalion _ ' had been a familiar name even before the supernatural taskforce had been established. He was an uncatchable, very strong werewolf with several aliases that always seemed to leave a trail of victims behind wherever he went. 

The more desk-ridden side of the taskforce had done their research on the family of wolves and advised for an agent to win Peter Hale's attention. Miesko was one of the only gay man on the taskforce and most qualified for the job, so he was sent out. Of course he needed a new name and identity to start his undercover mission.

And so _ Stiles Stilinski  _ was born.

A nice, jittery, unsuspecting gay young man, moving to Beacon Hills to get away from the busy city life of Los Angeles. He was outgoing, and actively looking for a new love life to have fun next to working on his own start-up business.

This was, by a giant margin, the most dangerous thing Stiles had ever done. As an investigative specialist, more commonly known as a spy, his job was to always be  _ grey _ . He was to not stand out, blend in with the crowd without looking like he was trying too hard. People would see him, but forget him a second after. This time was different. He had to  _ stand out _ and quite literally get up in the face of his target. This was a whole new level of undercover work he'd never done before.

That love life Stiles was looking for, he first found while going out in the local gay bar, Jungle, for a few nights until he ran into his target. Peter Hale. He'd memorized his face before he even moved here. So there he was, dancing over to Peter in the middle of the night with a tempting smile on his face. 

The intelligence that was helping him on this case had told him that Peter wasn’t the person to buy a drink for, but he had to make him buy a drink for Stiles, which made it only harder to do this right. If he missed his shot now, he wouldn’t even be able to start his mission. He took a seat next to Peter at the bar, looking over at him like he’d never seen him before and acting impressed. ‘ _ Stroke his ego. He wants to be the best.’  _ He remembered all the advice clear as day.

His acting didn’t have to go far when he actually laid eyes on Peter though. The man was hot, not exactly Miesko’s type in terms of looks, but he definitely wasn’t hard on the eyes. He refocussed to the task at hand and flashed Peter a charming smirk and wink before ordering himself a drink from the bartender. It was actually his first alcoholic drink of the night, but it wouldn’t hurt to pretend that he’d already had a few. It would even be suspicious if he hadn’t, since it was already so late into the night. 

Once the drink arrived, Miesko’s plan had proved to work. Peter turned to the bartender and didn’t let Stiles pay, instead paying for Stiles’ drink and ordering a new one for himself. He turned further toward Stiles then, “Nice to meet you. You’re new here.” He showed Stiles a smirk of his own. His eyes lit up, sitting up straighter and taking a sip of his drink before nodding excitedly. 

“Yeah! I actually just moved here a few weeks ago. Thought I’d check out if this club was anything good!” Stiles explained over the music, his excited smile never leaving his face, making him look quite innocent and oblivious. He leaned his side against the sleek bar, subconsciously making the bright, flashing lights color his face from blue to purple and back again. 

Stiles noticed Peter raise one of his expressive eyebrows and the man leaned against the bar casually. Peter asked about his move and they fell into a simple yet flirty conversation easily. Miesko hadn’t gone over his backstory no less than fifty for nothing. It didn’t seem like long before they decided to go onto the dancefloor, but Peter had asked a lot about Stiles. It seemed like the man was just showing interest, but Stiles noticed it was more than that easily. The questions had underlying suspicion written all over them. It wasn’t anything strange from a man working in his family’s domestic terrorist association.

Miesko enjoyed himself on the dancefloor, being able to let go a little bit. He didn’t have to focus as much when they weren’t talking, just being his charming self like he was actually just trying to pick Peter up. He knew it was going to work when he wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck and he felt Peter’s hands land on his ass. He smirked at himself, but let Peter see it too. It wouldn’t raise suspicion.

\---

In the morning, Miesko woke with a yawn and placed his forearm over his eyes. As soon as the fog cleared out of his brain he realized he wasn’t in his own bed. In fact, he was in a bed much comfier than his own or his new one. He rolled his shoulders to get the light ache out before squinting over at the man beside him. Peter Hale. Not that the ache in his back needed anymore explaining, but now that he got a good look at the man’s defined chest, Miesko definitely wasn’t surprised. He was glad to note that Peter didn’t seem awake yet, and he carefully slipped from under the soft, silky sheets to find his clothes and something to write on. Once he was dressed back into his clothes that had been carelessly strewn around the room, thanks Peter, he found a note and a pen in his own back pocket. 

__ Call me, hot stuff.  
__ +1(323) 555-6782  
x Stiles

He stuck the carefully written note to the dresser and stepped back. Miesko checked around the room if he didn’t leave anything damning behind before carefully starting to tip toe out of the bedroom. 

“Did’you leave a note?” A groggy grumble came from the bed, startling Stiles into turning back around to the bed and looking at Peter who hadn’t even opened his eyes. “Yeah.” He confirmed, deciding that if Peter didn’t even seem to be moving he would just continue out the door and so he did.

“Phone number?” The same voice came again right when Stiles was opening the door. He just looked over his shoulder this time, but did wait to leave. “On the note.” He confirmed, staring at the bed to see if Peter would actually do something this time. He did, but it wasn’t what Stiles had expected. The man just turned around in the bed, showing his back to Stiles. “M’kay.” He said, and like Stiles had needed any sort of incentive to leave, he waved his hand toward the door half-heartedly. 

Miesko stepped out of the room and made his way out the door of the penthouse, only sighing when the doors of the elevator had closed. He shook his head as he thought out of the interaction, even letting out a soft chuckle as he leaned his back against the cool wall of the elevator, sagging against the rail. Egotistical, check. Rich, check. Fucking amazing at sex, ch- Wait, that wasn’t on the list of descriptors. He rubbed his hands over his face and raised an eyebrow at himself accusingly in the mirror next to him. He noticed the terrible sex hair that was still decorating him and pushed his hand through it to sort that out just before he was already at the ground floor of the apartment building. He stretched once he was out of the lobby and blinked away the brightness of the morning sun before heading back to his new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> For the naming: Basically Miesko and MIeczyslaw are actually the same person, and Stiles is his undercover name. So they're all the same person basically. If you have any more trouble, feel free to message me on tumblr (theb1te) or something!


End file.
